


THE RETURN OF THE KING

by Evlas1987



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent Rio (Good Girls), Protective Rio (Good Girls), Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evlas1987/pseuds/Evlas1987
Summary: Rio is ALIVE and get's ready for his big comeback.(A Rio-centric fanfic.)





	1. The King has Risen

 

It has been 6 months since that ill-fated night at Rio’s loft.

The night where three bullets pierced into his body from his own gun, triggered by the woman he groomed to be a BOSS BITCH – **_his Elizabeth_**.

The night he had to take the deal from Agent Turner to save his damn life and most importantly, to be able to come home to his son whose face flashed before his eyes.

That night would have solved all her problems – problems she had dragged on for so long and cannot take care by herself. What he had planned for Elizabeth that night was supposedly a grand gesture but instead, it blew up on his own face.

But that’s all in the past - he cannot and won’t make that same stupid mistake again. Hell, he will NEVER let it pass just like that.

* * *

For now, Rio is in a safer place - surrounded by _family_ in Florida.

He is lounging on his comfy sofa at the balcony of his room which is facing the beach. He likes this place; it helps him clear his head but also times like this when he is alone, his mind wanders off to that night.

He remembers that he was whisked away straight to Miami after he was released from the hospital. Leaving Detroit was the best decision his _family_ had made for him during that critical time.

He also gets fascinated thinking how Agent Turner pulled it off – he really did his part of the bargain. Damn, he was so serious with his **“You owe me one”** speech that it makes him want to laugh so hard. He let him live and leave Detroit without much fuss with the police. But then he also remembers how Turner made up a story about the shooting.

_While he was still lying and bleeding, Agent Turner directly dialed 1 when he agreed to take his deal - though he was giving him a laugh of the evil to conceal his defeat that night._

_When the 911 rescuers came in, Turner reported that they were involved in an undercover mission gone wrong. Turner eventually told the police and FBI that Rio has been his secret informant for less than a month and that their agreement was to take down major gangs in Detroit in exchange that the police cleared him with his pending cases (racketeering charges is one which his BOSS BITCH orchestrated) and that his identity must be hidden. Turner summarized the story that their mission that night was to catch a local gangbanger doing a drug drop-off at the loft, but the said local gangbanger got suspicious thus a fight ensued, and the shooting happened. The gunner escaped. End of story._

The story makes Rio smirk every time he recalls it.

“What’s that smile for?” Gretchen asks while walking towards his direction. Eventually stopping in front of him, blocking his view of the beach to get his attention. She is wearing her killer lawyer pantsuit holding glasses of lemonade - one on each hand.

Rio looks up at her, giving her an annoying look as a joke.

“I think you know the answer to that.” He then stretches his left arm that’s been resting on the armrest of the sofa to get one glass from her and she gives it to him with an annoying look as well. She then sits on the same sofa as him but on the opposite end.

“So, tell me, counselor, what’s the situation _up there_?” he asks then sips some of the lemonade. His _family_ also made another decision for him while he was in the hospital - by not feeding him reports about what Turner and Elizabeth were up to after the shooting. They wanted him healed first physically and to let him calm down.

“Which one you want to get an update first – him or _her_?” Gretchen puts down her glass on the side table, looking at Rio intensely to study his reaction.

He smirks again, while still looking at the beautiful view of the beach.

“Turner”, he replies coldly.

“He’s back in town after a hiatus in Baltimore. He took care of his personal business there – the family you were holding against him before is no more.”

This made Rio put his glass down on the side table on his end. He looks at Gretchen with a blank expression.

“He divorced the wife and came clean about his current better half. Apparently, she took it maturely and gave him a speedy divorce. The now ex-wife got the full custody of their only child - a son named Eric and he pretty much did not argue with that arrangement. Now, he is back in Detroit for the past 2 months and working on new cases - cases you are NOT involved in or to be more specific, cases not involving _her_.”

Rio sighs looking away from her then stands up and walks toward the balcony, facing again the beach.

“Has he contacted you yet?” Gretchen asks.

“Nah. He will give me a ring when some shit hits him real hard on his dick.”

“Okay…so can we talk about _her_ then?“

Rio’s jaw clenched. Eyes so sharp it could cut someone or something. He hates any mention of her name or in this case, just any reference to Elizabeth - it makes his blood boil. He hates her on what she did but somewhere deep, he felt a little gladness because she did put blood on her hands already. _Those hands…_

He closes his eyes as if trying to remove any memory of her then he re-opens them after a few seconds.

“Go ahead…” he simply replies.

Gretchen stands up and walks towards him, she stands next to him – giving just enough space between them. She is looking at the view - the sun is already setting down.

“She and her husband are _STILL_ together.” Shen then looks at him, studying his reaction again.

He gives her nothing – he just keeps staring at the sunset. After a moment of silence, she continues.

“As per our crew, a day after that incident – she went back being her basic self. She was seen almost every day at that park where you two had your “meetings” - with her kids in tow and her crew of housewives. “

Rio is still not reacting, just listening.

“Her sister still works at that store and their friend is still working at that donut shop. All seem pretty boring update BUT not until few months ago.”

This caught Rio’s attention and he looks at Gretchen.

“Excite me” he replies raising an eyebrow.

Gretchen smiles. “Apparently, they have a newfound friend. A divorced woman who’s a good graphic designer with a shady past. Her name is Patricia, a mother of fraternal twins. An ex-con in Texas for various crimes such as but not limited to money counterfeiting, swindling, theft and possibly MURDER. This woman is fully aware of their operation.”

Rio chuckles.

“Murder huh. _She_ is way over her head.”

“Your _former associates_ as expected don’t know about their new friend’s background. But what’s really the BIG DEAL here is that they are making their own funny money using basic tools – Photoshop and printer and a very fine -  I must say a very identical paper bill like the ones you get from UP NORTH. Amazingly, she went there and convinced your old buddy, Mike, to supply her with the paper. He agreed to it since it is not a betrayal to you anymore because remember, you are DEAD to them.

Just yesterday, Carlos told me that they were able to SUPPLY a bunch of wannabe gangbangers 50Gs for a payout of 70k dollars. They are making a LOT of MONEY after your demise. You trained her well.”

“That I did” Rio said while half-smiling.

“So, what are you going to do with them?” she asks curiously.

“You tell me what you think I should do, counselor?” Rio snapped back.

“As your counselor, don’t break any more laws.” She answered sarcastically but she continues.

“But as your sister, you are definitely a FOOL if you don’t get back at them to put them on their rightful places. Nobody messes with us without getting shit thrown at them!”

Rio looks at her and shakes his head while smiling.

“Alright, sis.”


	2. Back to Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth reveals a dark secret to the girls and Rio is coming back home.

* * *

“Beth! Beth! Wake up!” Dean said frantically while shaking Beth to wake her up as she’s making strange noises like someone who is having a nightmare.

Beth suddenly sits up with open eyes, tears running slowly then she starts sobbing so Dean hugs her with a confused look.

* * *

The three women are in Beth’s dining area. Ruby is counting the bills then passing it to Annie to put the elastic bands on each stack of 100 dollars of their own funny money while Beth is putting them in a black bag.

Annie and Ruby keep looking at each other, their looks implying that Beth is zoning out again. She is so serious and so silent for the past 10 minutes when finally, Annie chimes in.

“Oh, for Christ’s sakes Beth, what’s up with you lately?”

This caught Beth’s attention and stops putting the money into the bag. She looks at Annie and then to Ruby who also has stopped what she’s doing. Both ladies give a concerned look.

“What?” Beth replies.

“You know you can tell us anything.” Ruby said.

“Is it Deansie again? Did he do anything stupid again?” Annie seconded.

“You’ve been out of yourself lately. Nope, actually for months now.” Ruby continues.

“Nothing is going on...” Beth lies completely.

“Nah-ah. You can’t fool us, Beth. We have been patient with this zoning out thing with you – it’s like you are trapped in some dark world that keeps _haunting_ you. It really does concern us like seriously.” Annie said sincerely.

Beth looks at them, tension slowly builds upon her body. She closes her eyes and sort of shaking her head – Annie and Ruby look at each other again nervously when Beth suddenly starts to cry.

Ruby who sits next to Beth rushes to her and embraces her while Annie is getting more nervous – she knows her sister is breaking down.

Ruby rubs Beth’s back and says, “Just let it all out, Beth.”

Beth’s sobbing hard now when she shockingly blurted out, “I shot him!”

“What?” Rub and Annie asked.

“I shot him. I shot, Rio! I killed him!” Beth answered while still crying and holding on to Ruby.

* * *

 After Beth calmed down from crying, Annie and Ruby decided to bring her to her bedroom. They are now sitting on the bed, backs on the headboard and clutching the blanket. All three are silent and just staring blankly at the window opposite the bed. Beth’s revelation is very hard to sink into.

“When?” Ruby asks bravely.

Beth breaths heavily, “Six months ago.”

Annie closes her eyes. Ruby lowers her head a bit – out of disbelief.

“It happened the night I got released. He kidnapped me from the driveway – he put a bag on my head. Brought me up to his abandoned apartment and ---” Beth stops. Memories of that night start flashing back – a clear vision of Rio shows up. She starts crying again then Ruby holds her hand.

“Turner was there.”

“What?” Annie softly reacts and slowly looks at Beth.

“Rio got him tied up and Turner was beaten badly.” Beth is trying to fight off the tears.

“He told me to shoot Turner – he said to end my problems. He gave me his gun.”  Beth is sobbing again.

“I got scared! I panicked! He shouted at me and called me a _BITCH._ He was forcing me to shoot Turner, but I just couldn’t.” She said while crying hard. Both Annie and Ruby rub her back and holding her hands.

“I shot him! I shot him, I got so scared when he walked up to me when I said I couldn’t do it. I pulled the trigger and shot him three times. He went down and all I saw was blood on his chest.” She cried hysterically, taking her hands off from Annie and Ruby and plant them on her face. Annie and Ruby are also on the verge of crying – completely shocked.

“How did you know he is dead?” Annie asks hesitantly. Beth removes her hands from her face and looks at Annie.

“I rushed to Turner and he asked me to give him the gun and leave. I was not thinking clearly and just untied him and left.” Beth starts to be calm again.

“He visited me after one week. He told me he cleaned it up then said he was gone.” Beth said blankly.

“I thought I was ok with what happened that finally, I am out of his grasp. Be on my own – on our own. But I _see him all the time_. All the time. Clear visions of him as if he is just standing in front of me. “Beth shakes her head.

“I could no longer keep this to myself. I am so scared. I killed a man – I killed a child’s father.” Her thoughts go directly to Marcus – imagining him crying badly upon hearing the bad news. Annie is wiping her tears. Ruby is weeping as well.

“What have I become?” Beth asks them – both ladies just stare at her with concerned looks.

* * *

 “Where are you going, Daddy?” Marcus asked Rio.

Rio kneels down in front of Marcus, “Daddy’s got some important things to take care of and it is best that you stay here with your Tía Pilar and Tío Oscar. They will take care of you while I’m not here.”

“For how long?” Marcus insisted.

“I am hoping as fast as the speed lightning.” Rio attempts to make their goodbye on a lighter mood because he hates seeing his son sad after the trauma he had experienced months ago. He knows for a fact how hard it is to live without any parents. It would either break you or lifts you up.

“Don’t worry, Pops, I will be back.” He assured Marcus - his son nods and gives him a tight hug.

“Te amo hijo” Rio kisses his son’s head.  

Rio walks up to the front door, towards the SUV waiting for him. He loads his duffel bag into the back seat and closes the door.

“Rio!” a voice came from the garden. Rio turns to the direction of the woman who called his name. He walks up to her – his Tía Pilar.

Rio smiles at her, “Si Tía Pilar?” His aunt removes the gloves from her hands – she was doing some gardening. She looks at him with pleading eyes.

“Hijo, Sé que eres un buen hombre. I know what you are planning to do - Don’t do it.”

“Gretchen again, huh?”

“No. Your sister does not need to tell me anything nor your men. You seem to forget, I raised you two. I know you.”

“Tía, I promise I will be back in one piece – ALIVE.”

“Then I am more worried about this woman you are planning to see there.” Rio’s face begins to tense.

“If I heard it right, this woman is a mother of 4 children.” She studies his face intently, but he just smiles.

“Kids are out of my plans, Tía. I assure you that. I need to go now or I will miss my flight. Adios, Tía Pilar.” Rio reaches for his Tía’s hands – kisses it. He starts to move towards his car again where Carlos is already waiting by the driver’s side.

As Rio keeps on walking towards the car, his Tía shouts that makes him stop, “Siempre recuerda, hurting someone you love means hurting your own self. “

He breathes in then continues walking straight to the front seat and closes the door, Carlos gets inside as well and drives away.


	3. Business As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies are dealing with a new client which could be a make or break for them.

Two weeks had passed since Beth’s revelation and the three women agreed to never discuss it again. They went on their usual business: regular working moms by day and boss bitches by night.

Beth is getting better each day in dealing with her delusions - both Annie and Ruby are doing their best to support her.

 

* * *

 “What’s up, ladies?” Patricia said upon grabbing a chair from Beth’s dining area, sitting next to Ruby. It is Monday night which means it is their weekly business catch-up. Dean and the kids are upstairs and are mostly asleep.

Annie and Beth are sitting next to each other and facing the other two ladies. Beth has a pen in her right hand and their ledger in front of her. Three medium-size Adidas duffel bags are on the table.

“Okay, what’s the agenda for tonight?” Patricia continued. Patricia or Pat as the three ladies call her is a 45-year-old mother of two with a cool and edgy personality which could make her as a 30-something single mom.

“How are we doing with the production?” Beth asked Patricia.

“Doing well, just finished 250Gs this afternoon which reminds me that I need one of you to help me out cutting it.” Pat smiles at Annie, implying it is her turn to do the task.

“Walla!” Annie said smiling and high-fiving Pat while Beth is writing it down on the ledger.

“Good but we need to double that this week.” Beth said like a true boss.

“How so?” Ruby asked.

“Ladies, we got a new client and he’s pretty big time.” Beth answered.

The other three ladies look at Beth and waiting for her to divulge more info.

“Remember the kids we supplied 50Gs last week. Well, they are dealing with an “entrepreneur” named Manolo who have heard about our little money-making business.”

“Manolo huh, sounds like too Godfather to me.” Ruby insisted.

“Probably, as what they told me this guy owns a lot of investments in town.”

“Isn’t that a bad idea. I mean after what happened with R—” Ruby cut herself off. Annie was relieved but Pat looked at Annie then Ruby suspiciously.

“After who?” Pat asked.

“We had a big trouble before,” Beth replied calmly as if she had prepared for this moment to come up because she knows Pat is a smart-ass.

“When we were starting out, we were working for a man just like Manolo – he supplied the money and we do the washing. Business was doing great until he decided to keep flipping his game.”

“Flipping?” Pat asked curiously.

“He keeps changing his game,” Ruby answered and nods at Beth to continue.

“So, from funny money to laundered pills to cars – it was happening so fast that it went haywire when cops began sniffing around. He could not keep everything intact anymore that we decided to get out. Cops raided our dealership and almost got me in prison but, “Beth suddenly stopped thinking what to say to Pat next.

“But what?” Pat asked eagerly.

“But I got pardon by the agent who headed the operation in exchange for inside information about the man we used to work for.”

“You ratted him out, well, I can’t blame you for that.” Pat said.

Annie and Ruby exchanged looks.

“I did,” Beth said almost sadly.

“Then now he’s out of the picture.” Annie finished.

“Jailed or killed?” Pat asked on point.

The three were silent for a moment.

“Killed,” Beth said blankly.

“And that was the perfect ending for a gangster film. I did not know how cool you guys were.” Pat said looking at the three ladies.

“The point is before we were not in control of the business. We were blinded by the whole operation that we did not know about the ins and outs. But with our own management, we can successfully deal with these guys. We keep it small, just the four of us and we must keep it on a down low as much as we can. I figured, if you are with me, we can just supply this guy 5 times tops then we will officially go legit as we have planned before. We can do this, guys!”

“So, when does this guy want it?” Ruby asked.

“Saturday night, he will give further instructions in few days. We need to double-time so we need to clear up our schedule to do this. Are you all in?”

The three ladies look at each other and nodded in unison.

 

* * *

 After working their asses off for 5 days, the ladies were able to make, cut then packed 500Gs on time.

The ladies arrived at a warehouse stacked with car accessories, they were instructed to park at the loading bay. Ruby and Pat carry a bag containing 250Gs each. They walked towards the bay when a mean-looking guy with big-bone physique showed up.

“We’re here for your boss. He is expecting us.” Beth said proudly.

The guy looked at them, smirking, from head to foot. He nodded and gestured for them to come up on the platform. They followed him and he led them in what looked like the back office – the door was closed. The guy stopped at the doorway and turned around to face them.

“My boss is inside.” The ladies were trying to keep calm. He knocked on the door two times and it opened.

Beth started walking slowly towards the door. The three ladies stood as if they were frozen.

“Go inside, all of you.” The guy ordered them.

Annie started walking towards Beth so Ruby and Pat followed.

Once inside, the ladies saw three armed men who were standing in each corner of the room and one man sitting, dressed elegantly and quite good-looking, probably in his early 40’s. He is staring at them.

“Mr. Manolo?” Beth broke the tension. The well-dressed guy stood up, smirking, going around the table towards Beth. He stopped when he was close enough, Beth can smell cigarette and liquor from his body.

“So, you’re The Real Counterfeiters Housewives of Detroit?” he was laughing at his own joke.

“Guess you could say that.” Beth said forwardly. He started to circle them, studying them.

“So, I also guess we have to see how good your product is.” He stated while closing in behind Pat.

One of the men took the bags from both Ruby and Pat then put them on the table and started putting them on the money-counting device while the other one was checking random bills to check its quality using a money detector machine which was also placed on the table.

As his men were busy checking the money, the guy leaned and sat on the front edge of the table facing Beth again - folding his arms and staring at her maliciously.

“You used to work for Rio?” he asked, and Beth was caught off guard. She was silent for few seconds.

“Are you Mr. Manolo?” Beth countered, being such a boss bitch and he was pleased.

“No. Name is Luiz, his business partner.” He answered.

“I was told he will meet us here?”

“Nah-ah, you only get to ask if you have answered my last question. That’s how it works here, mami.”

“I did work for him.” Beth answered coldly; she still could not say his name since it leaves bitterness on her tongue.

“Mr. Manolo could not be here because he had an urgent matter to attend to, you see Mr. Manolo is a very busy man - his time is very valuable. Too valuable to meet 4 suburban housewives.”

The other three ladies looked at each other, almost getting annoyed by the slight insult.

“Now, my turn to ask. Did you _work_ him?” Luiz said being a complete dick.

By that point, Beth wanted to smack his face for the audacity to ask that question but she remembered they are dealing with the big people now. She chose to calm down.

Thankfully, one of his men caught his attention and gestured that the money was all ok.

This made Luiz stand up and took one stack of their product then smelled it.

“Perfecto! You are going to make him happy.”

“Thank you.” Beth answered.

“Okay, let’s pack it up.” Luiz ordered his men.

“Where’s our payment?” Beth asked while the three ladies were getting anxious because this was always the part they hated the most when dealing with new clients.

“Oh, very anxious, huh.”

“You see, Luiz, our time is very valuable too.” The three ladies smirked in unison which he noticed.

“Sassy! No wonder Rio hired you.” He was beaming stupidly.

“Alright, give Patricia, Annie, Ruby, and Beth their payment.” He was pointing each one of them as he spoke of their names. One of his men took a bag under the table and walked towards Beth and dropped it on the floor.

“That’s 550Gs as agreed.”

“How do we know it’s not fake?” Beth asked.

Luiz looked at one of his guys and gave him a signal to give them the money detector machine. Pat directly took it and scanned two stacks of the money.

“It’s real.” Pat said to Beth.

“Nice working with you, Luiz. Please send my regards to Mr. Manolo.” Beth said confidently and they shook hands.

“Sure, see you again next week, same time – same place.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked.

“You have one hell of a product – quite shocking for some suburban housewives to pull off. Next week, you deliver another half mil.”

The ladies could not help but beamed at him.

 

* * *

For the next two weeks, all the ladies worked hard in delivering 500Gs to Luiz. They meet at the same place and always at the same time – 9 pm sharp.

After their 4th deal with Luiz, the ladies took their plans into action. Patricia rented a small office near the school to set up her legit designing business. Ruby opted to open an Amazon business with Annie to avoid any suspicions from the police in which Stan was part of again. Annie also was able to set up a trust fund for Sadie. While Beth invested a percentage of her money to a new dealership as a promise to Dean and set up savings account for the kids.

For their fifth deal, the ladies decided to end it. Beth told Luiz their decision to stop supplying to anyone.

“How come? We are doing great here.” Luiz asked.

“You were right about us – we are not cut out for this.” Beth lied. Luiz nodded as if he bought it.

As the ladies were walking out of the office, Luiz spoke.

“Mr. Manolo would like to invite you tonight to his club.” The ladies looked at him confused.

“Given the events that just happened, I know it’s a bit weird, but this was requested by him prior to our meeting tonight and oh, he doesn’t take NO for an answer.”

* * *

The drive from the warehouse to this jazz club was technically short but it felt very long since all of them were tensed as they do not know what to expect. Once they arrived at the club called Jazz Up North, they were ushered inside and were seated at a table which has the best view of the stage.

A woman was performing with a live band behind her. The ladies observed the place was chic and swanky for a jazz club – they felt underdressed. The crowd was a mix of people from early 20’s-50’s.

“Oh boy, this place is so unreal.” Annie commented while looking around the place.

“Yep, this guy surely wants us to standout.” Ruby said mockingly.

“Just relax, nobody’s really looking at us disgustingly, at least I have not noticed it yet.” Pat countered.

“What can I get you ladies?” Luiz asked as he sit next to Pat. Annie and Ruby were sitting on the side of the table while Beth, Pat and Luiz are facing the stage.

“No, thank you, we are not really staying.” Beth answered.

“Alright.” Luiz said while he sipped his vodka from a glass he was holding.

“When can we meet him?” Annie asked anxiously.

“Oh relax, he will be here shortly - just enjoy the show. That’s Gracie, my lady, she’s a very good singer.” Luiz said proudly then he suddenly put his drink on the table and clapped his hands. Gracie just finished the song.

“She really is.” Pat agreed genuinely.

“How you all feeling tonight?  Gracie asked the crowd. She is a beautiful black woman in her late 20’s with long straight hair and a body to die for.

The crowd was very active as some patrons were whistling, few were still clapping, and some were answering “Great!”. The woman really knew how to work a crowd like she’s been doing it for a long time.

“That’s good to know everyone’s enjoying the night and we should all be because tonight is a very special night here at Jazz Up North.” The crowd were applauding.

“Tonight, this club just turned 15 years old!” She said on mic excitedly.

The ladies were amused and Luiz was beaming from ear to ear.

“So, for this very special night, I will be performing a very special song as requested by a very special man - the most important man in this club, Mr. Manolo. Please enjoy.”

The ladies were looking around suddenly as they eagerly want to see the man who had invited them over, but no one stood out.

The lights went dim from the stage and the crowd went silent. Then the band started playing a slow and sensual version of “You Will Never Find”. All eyes were on the stage waiting for Gracie to sing but instead they noticed the spotlight moved from the stage to the direction of the ladies’ table. Then a smooth male voice started singing the first verse:

♫ **_You'll never find_** ♫ Beth looked up as she felt someone put a hand on her right shoulder.

♫ **_As long as you live_** ♫ Rio was staring at her while singing. Both Annie and Ruby were in complete shock while Pat looked at the ladies’ reaction and knew right there who Rio was.

♫ **_Someone who loves you_** ♫ Rio kept his eyes on Beth then proceed to touch her face like old times. Beth was in utter shock – she could NOT tell if it was longing, gladness or fear that she felt by his touch.

♫ **_Tender like I do_** ♫ Rio continued singing then slowly moved to the stage.

 Gracie started singing her part.

♫ **_And you'll never find, no matter where you search_**

 ** _Someone who cares about you the way I do_** ♫

 When Rio reached the stage, THEY both sang the chorus:

♫ **_No, I'm not braggin' on myself, baby_**

**_'Cause I'm the one who loves you_ **

**_And there is no one else, no one, no one else_** ♫

 Then Rio stared at Beth again who was still in shock and he sang the second verse, implying heavily a message to her.

 ♫ **_And you'll never find_**

**_It'll take the end of all time_ **

**_Someone who understands you like I do_** ♫

 Gracie and Rio sang the rest of the song together, looking at each other from time to time to execute a perfect duet.

 ♫ **_No, I'm not tryin' to make you stay, baby_**

**_'Cause I'm the one who loves you_ **

**_And there is no one else, no_ **

**_No, no, baby (no one else)_ **

**_you're gonna miss my lovin'_ **

**_(You're gonna miss my lovin') you're gonna miss my lovin'_ **

**_(You're gonna miss my lovin') you're gonna miss my love_ **

**_Miss my love_ **

**_You'll never find (you'll never find)_ **

**_Another love like mine (another love like mine)_ **

**_Someone who needs you like I do_ **

**_No, I'm not braggin' on myself, baby_ **

**_But I'm the one who loves you_ **

**_And there is no one else, and there is no one else_ **

**_No_ **

**_There's just no one else (no one else)_ **

**_You're gonna miss my love (miss my love)_ **

**_(You're gonna miss my love) I'm gonna miss your love_ **

**_(Oh, yes you will)_ **

**_(You're gonna miss my love) I'm gonna miss your love_ **

**_(You're gonna miss my love)_ **

Before ending the song, Rio looked at her again.

 ** _(You're gonna miss my love) I'm gonna miss your love_** ♫ 

 

Luiz and the rest of the audience went up from their seats and applaud. Rio and Gracie hugged each other. Rio looked at the ladies’ table and gave them a smug smile. Pat was looking at the three ladies, who she thought were about to faint.

Tears were building up on Beth’s eyes so before she could burst out crying, she suddenly stood up to leave, the three ladies followed her quickly but one guy stood in front of them – he slowly shook his head.

Beth turned to the stage to face him but he was gone. Luiz walked slowly towards them and said,

“ _Mr. Manolo_ or shall I say, Rio, will see you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duet was inspired by this performance - https://youtu.be/DMc3XDOy3AY, I highly suggest you play the clip while reading the duet part.


	4. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio are back in business which gives tension between the girls.

Beth’s heart is beating very fast, she is not sure if she wants to vomit or just force herself to collapse – the anticipation is killing her. She doesn’t even know how long she has been sitting on the leather couch inside a very spacious office located upstairs.

 

She surveyed the room and she thought of what Ruby told her before that Manolo sounded too Godfather-like. The room really was Godfather-inspired – this thought alone made her wonder who Rio was. Was he just a regular gang leader? Or worst, was he a mobster?

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened. Her eyes darted quickly in that direction and there he was – Rio- walking inside the room with the same confidence and swag. He was more good-looking than the last time she remembered (at least not the very last time she saw him). His hair is a trimmed buzz cut and he has a light stubble.

 

The door closed but she just kept looking at him while he stopped at the front of his table. He leaned on the edge of the table and stretched both his arms and placed on his sides like anchors. Beth could not help but appreciate his wardrobe. She was so shocked just minutes ago, she did not notice his overall appearance. He was wearing a well-fitted light brown suit that outlined his lean physique, a white collared polo inner shirt that has three buttons undone that made his neck tattoo look like a piece of art and he paired them with white sneakers. He was just an incredibly breathtaking man and one heck of a singer, which if given that they were in a much more positive situation, she might have teased him.  

 

Rio cleared his throat and Beth was not so sure if her _drooling_ was so obvious. She looked up and their eyes met.

 

“Where are they?” were the first words that came out her mouth.

 

“Downstairs with Luiz, enjoying the rest of the show.” Rio answered.

 

“What are you going to do with us?”

 

“You mean _you_? Would like to play 20 questions again?” Rio asked sarcastically.

 

He stood up and walked towards Beth. He was literally standing right in front of her and it made her uncomfortable – she kept her eyes at him. She realized if she lowers her head down then his lower part will be directly in front of her and she knew what he was doing. The same old Rio who likes to intimidate her.

 

“Could you stand back _please_?” She asked firmly.

 

“Why Elizabeth, does this bring you any good memories?” He continued his sarcasm.

 

“No. It makes me uncomfortable.” She fought back. Rio nodded and moved to the nearest sofa leather chair and sat down. He leaned back comfortably and made a figure four crossed leg style. He placed both his arms on the armrest.

 

Beth looked down and just stared at the wooden floor tiles.

 

“Look at me, Elizabeth. Don’t worry, I’m here to talk about business _only_.” Rio ordered.

 

“What business?” Beth said with a hint of anger as their eyes met again.  

 

“In case you’ve forgotten _, we are in bed business_ again.”

 

“Could you be any clearer?”

 

“I don’t want you to stop your production.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because you will either end up in jail _for real this time_ or you’re going to get yourselves killed.”

 

“How dare you threaten me like that!” Beth stood up teary eyed.

 

“I am not. I was simply telling you facts, _darling_.” He said calmly.

 

“Does Agent Turner know your alive?!”  This made Rio stand up and faced her.

 

“Oh, trust me he knows. He was the one who helped me.” Rio stared down at Beth and she was looking at his face trying to read his expression.

 

“You see, _sweetheart_ , between me and him – you chose _the worst_ one.” Beth could not believe what she was hearing.

 

“Impossible.” She said in denial.

 

“Why do you think he helped me that night - let me live and free from jail? I mean, I know he was obsessed with me before, something I could not blame him for. Then he told me the reason - which is _YOU_. He’s still keeping tabs on you and now he is _using me to get back at you_ that’s why I had to come up with a new identity. He knows about your business and all its intimate details. In fact, it would only take one small mistake between you and your three friends and he would come right back at you, biting your heads off. I really hate to say it, but you are living in a microscope here, mama.” He said in his suave, deep voice.

 

“If you are working with him now, then why are you ratting him out?” This made Rio sigh and clenched his jaw.

 

“Aren’t you listening, he’s using me to get to you and quite frankly, you both are taking too much of my time. The faster we end this, the better.”

 

“Why should I believe you? I could just go to him about this!”

 

“You can go to him but just remember one thing, my camera caught everything that happened that night – **everything**. So, when I say you have to believe me, I mean it. I ain’t fucking around. Not after what you did.” He reached for his inner shirt and unbutton two more buttons. Beth slowly moved her eyes from his face to his chest. Rio pointed the scars and Beth stared at it.  

 

* * *

 

“What did he want, Beth?” Ruby asked while Beth was wiping her kitchen counter.

 

“You have been radio silent for 3 days now. I, we – understand that it was more shocking for you to find out that he’s alive, he’s cheated death and he resurrected looking like a God for chrissakes! I mean, aside from the fact that the guy can sing! Now, it makes me wonder what other things he cannot do.” Annie said getting impatient.

 

Beth stared hard at Annie.

 

“What?’ Annie asked.

 

“We are back in business with him, indefinitely.” Beth warned them.

 

“Hell no!” Ruby said in disbelief.

 

“Turner’s responsible for his survival and now Turner’s using him to get to us – to me. Look, I am really sorry if you two are dragged into this mess.”

 

“Why would you believe him?” Annie asked.

 

“I have no choice, he’s out for revenge, I guess, for what I did to him.”

 

“Then talk to Turner and report this!” Annie continued.

 

“Annie! He’s out for blood. Rio’s eye for an eye kind of guy.” Beth objected.

 

“Now what? What do we have to do for him?” Ruby asked.

 

“He’s meeting us tomorrow night for a _catch-up_.”

 

“I don’t like this! Do we have to tell, Pat?” Annie questioned nervously.

 

“No, he specifically said NOT to include her.” Both women looked at her shaking their heads.

* * *

 

 “I guess you two ladies know why we’re back in business.” Rio said while smirking. Ruby looked away from him - implying she is very disappointed.

 

Rio had the girls meet him up in the same warehouse where the girls had met up Luiz. The only difference was that they are meeting inside the warehouse – at the back most part.

 

There was a desk which Rio is currently sitting on and the ladies were individually sitting on a stool opposite him. Cisco and Bullet, fully-armed, are back as well – just standing nearby.

 

“So, what’s this catch up all about, boss?” Ruby asked sarcastically which made Rio smile even more.

 

“You better watch out your tone, Ruby.” This made Ruby stare at him because for the very first time, he uttered her name. This is not usual which worried her – he is getting personal now.

 

“I just need to refresh your beautiful minds on what’s this business is all about. You, Ruby and Annie - still owe me that deal that went south in Canada months ago – that’s gonna cost you 50G’s.” Rio explained looking at both Annie and Ruby who are both shaking their heads.

 

“The funny money in the storage which you, _sweetheart_ , took a luggage-full will cost you 950Gs including interest.” Rio said while looking at Beth. Again, the two ladies were looking awkwardly at Rio and Beth, this was somehow an inside look of their twisted relationship.

 

“When you do the math, well, I need that amount paid to me in real money in 2 weeks -" 

 

“That’s IMPOSSIBLE!” Beth cut him off angrily.

 

"Or I’ll give that camera footage to the FBI.” Rio continued then smiled at Beth.

 

“What’s the other option?” Beth pointed out the obvious.

 

“Beth!” Annie said nervously.

 

“Glad you asked, _darling_. We can get even by completing each assignment I’ll give you. It will be a long road to take but dues will be paid. Pretty much a win-win situation.”

“What kind of assignment?” Ruby asked.

 

“It varies – you could be a messenger, runner or back-up. It depends really.” Rio answered.

 

The three ladies look at each other.

 

“You know we have another associate in our operations. How do we handle her?” Beth asked.

 

“You shot me three times and you can’t even solve that problem? You are making me look bad as a mentor here, _baby_.” Rio answered mockingly.

 

Beth stared at Rio and he stared back. They were holding each other's gaze - the tension is so thick that Annie had to clear her throat before either the two of them will go at it on the floor or kill each other.

 

“Uh, okay – Rio, is it okay to call you Rio?” Annie said trying to break the tension.

 

“We can handle her – I mean our other associate.” Annie continued as Rio broke his eye contact with Beth.

 

“Good, so do we have a deal, ladies?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic so apologies if there is any grammar errors.


End file.
